22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Assignment Timeline
Notable Events in the Character's Timelines The following times tracks Officer's Careers / Achievements. 'Events before 2380' *2360 - Arak Verdaan is born on Bajor. *2365 - Brian Donaldson is born on Earth. *2371 - Verion Starfire is born on Betazed. *2376 - Werner Winterhagen is born onboard the SS Lady Luck. *2379 - Nyoko Honda is born on Earth. '2380' * '2381' *T'Pang is born on Vulcan. '2382' *Anja Malitzka is born on Earth '2383' * '2384' *Tiberius Asada is born on Romulus. *Arak Verdaan graduates from Musilla University with a Doctorate in Medicine and is admitted to practice medicine on Bajor. '2385' * '2386' *Brian Donaldson is assigned to the U.S.S. Philadelphia as Helmsman. *Laurel Orkney is born on Earth. '2387' * Oct 31 - Billie Jo Spencer is born on Earth. '2388' *Brian Donaldson is promoted to Lieutenant for satisfactory service and time served. Following this, Donaldson applied to switch to the Security Division. Donaldson attended the Starfleet Special Forces School at Fort Brag. Due to exceptional scores in marksmanship and ground tactics, he was recruited by U.S.S. Resolute's Security Chief, LT Cmdr. Anthony Portolano. Following the transfer Donaldson, was assigned to the ship’s famous Security Team Alpha *Yina Krin born on Bajor. *Arak Verdaan is among the first Bajorans to graduate from Starfleet Academy. He enters service as a Lieutenant in recognition of his doctoral degree. '2389' * '2390' *Arak Verdaan is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and becomes the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Cassiopeia, where he builds a reputation as a skilled surgeon. '2391' * '2392' *Arak Verdaan is promoted to Commander and given command of the research ship USS Illuminator. '2393' *Lieutenant Brian Donaldson plays a pivital role in the Andorian Uprising of '93 while serving as a Security Officer on the U.S.S. Resolute. Several of the Resolute's crewman were taken hostage along with 22 Federation civilians during the Peace Talks. After 6 civilians and the Resolute's Security Chief were executed, Captain Sean Anderson authorized Donaldson's rescue plan. After the successful rescue of the hostages, including First Officer Chelik, Donaldson was decorated with the Star Cross, and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. '2394' *Werner Winterhagen enlists in Federation Special Forces Training. *Arak Verdaan is promoted to Captain and given command of the USS Radiant. '2395' * Tanaka Hann is assigned to the USS Armstrong. '2396' * Tanaka Hann is promoted to Lieutenant aboard USS Grissom. '2397' * '2398' * '2399' *Brian Donaldson was named Executive Officer of the U.S.S. Lexington by Captain Ahmed ibn al-Abbas. Donaldson accepts the position and enjoys 7 years of distinctive service aboard the Galaxy-class starship. '2400' *Nyoko Honda is assigned to the USS Kisuragi NCC-90442 as Ensign and 2nd Helsmen. *Werner Winterhagen is assigned to the USS Kisuragi as Chief Petty Officer of Tactical Team Alpha. *Vree'oklo'klan Graduates Starfleet Acadamy and is assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. '2401' *Lieutenant Junior Grade Verion Starfire serves aboard the USS Exeter as a medical officer. '2402' * '2403' *Nyoko Honda Is promoted to Lieutenant still serving aboard the USS Kisuragi as 1st Helsmen. '2404' *Tanaka Hann is promoted to Lieutenant Commander aboard the USS Venue. *Captain Arak Verdaan is promoted to Rear Admiral, and becomes the Administrator of Project Avalon. '2405' *Lieutenant Verion Starfire is transferred to the USS Republic, where he becomes the Head of Medical Research. *Ensign Anja Malitzka assigned to USS Vigilance under Captain Porta as security officer. '2406' * Tanaka Hann is promoted to Commander while aboard the USS Venue. *Commander Brian Donaldson takes part in the Battle of Pentath while serving as Executive Officer of the U.S.S. Lexington. The Battle of Pentath was the first battle of the 3rd Federation-Klingon War. For his exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath, Donaldson was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics and Starfleet Command offered the command of the new Luna-Class U.S.S. Independence and a promotion to Captain. *Alex Hemaro is killed in action during the Klingon Invasion of the Archanis Sector. *Anja Malitzka is promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade while aboard the USS Vigilance. *Werner Winetrhagen is promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer. '2407' * Tanaka Hann is promoted to Captain and assigned command of the USS Triton. * Werner Winterhagen's Wife Anna Winterhagen dies on Halden Colony due to epidemic out break. Werner never returns home and is persuaded by Nyoko to renew his enlistment. '2408' *Tanaka Hann is assigned command of the USS Nimitz. *Anja Malitzka is promoted to Lieutenant while aboard the USS Vigilance *Anja Malitzka is declared MIA, presumed dead. '2409' * Nyoko Honda is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to Admrial Spenta's Staff as Administrator. Admiral Spenta resignes and Admiral Mathias becomes Admiral of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. * Werner Winterhagen enslists in Starfleet and is assigned to 22nd Mobile Daedalus late in 2409. * Ensign Tiberius Asada is assigned to Security Team Alpha at Starbase 39. His squad role is Designated Marksman. '2410' * Nyoko Honda attends Command School and completes with honors. She is promoted to Commander. Admrial Mathais recommends her for Command Commission of the USS Ayanami NCC-92777 * Captain Hayden Parker transfers to the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. *Captain Brian Donaldson and the U.S.S. Independence are transferred from the 4th Fleet to the 22nd Mobile (Fleet Daedalus Omega). 5 months later, after a devastating terrorist attack on Starfleet Academy (which resulted in the death of Donaldson's wife and unborn daughter), Admiral Mathias is transfered to Earth as Head of Starfleet Security and Donaldson is promoted to Rear Admiral and placed in command of the 22nd Mobile as his replacement. *Commander Denya transfers into the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. She is promoted to Fleet Medical Chief but resigns later that year. *Laurel Orkney is promoted to Lt Commander and Chief Medical Officer of the USS Varina. She Resigns her Commission later that year due to scandal and returns to Civilian Life. *Werner Winterhagen is promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer and assigned to the USS Theseus under the command of Commander Roberts. He is transfered later that year to the USS Ayanami NCC-92777. '2411' *Nyoko Honda is held in captivity for two months by Romulan Intelligence. Her release after 60 days of negotiations and she returns home for physiological treatment. Shortly after that she and Werner Winterhagen have fist fight over the pains of war. *Dramas Bolin is court marshaled for grand theft starship. He is sentenced 25 years imprison and is incarceration in New Zealand. **Ensign Xoni Is transferred out of 22nd Mobile Daedalus. *Lieutenant Commander Verion Starfire becomes the Chief Medical Officer on the USS Europa. *Lieutenant Anja Malitzka is recovered from a disabled Borg ship *Master Chief Werner Winterhagen is severly injured during a security breach involving the Raiders at Earth Spacedock. * Captain Hayden Parker is promoted to Fleet Captain of Task Force Beta. * Captain Toblin Forest is permoted to Fleet Captain of Task Force Alpha. '2412' *Erys Murai is assigned to the USS Khitomer. Less than a year later, the Khitomer is attacked and severely damaged. Erys and the remaining survivors take refuge in Engineering until they are rescued. For her heroic actions, Erys is promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade *T'Pang is assigned to the USS Aeolia as a Science Officer. *Elizabeth Rendino is promoted to Lt Commander and assigned to the USS Tigersclaw. Later that year she is transfered to the USS Ayanami (NCC-92777) as Chief Science Officer. *Captain Tobin Frost is killed in action during the Battle of Starbase 39. '2413' * Nyoko Honda is promoted to Captain by Rear Admiral Donaldson, while still in command of the USS Ayanami NCC-92777. ** Commander Joyaus Dalun is assigned to the Ayanami as Executive Officer. ** Erys Murai is assigned to the USS Ayanami, later promoted to Lieutenant and assigned as Chief Tactical Officer. ** T'Pang is assigned to USS Ayanami as a Science Officer. ** Lieutenant Taichi de Silva is a casualty to time and joins the crew of the Ayanami after being stranded in the 25th Century. **Lt Commander M'row is assigned to the Ayanami as an Engineering Officer. **Lt Commander Clover Kahn is recovered and is assigned to the Ayanami *Captain Hayden Parker and Lieutenant Doven Alcar are charged with for disobeying direct orders and behavior unbecoming of an officer. Charges are dropped during the court marshal by the tribunal. **Captain Hayden Parker is assigned command of the USS Jeanne d'Arc NCC-92987. The starship is lost on its maiden voyage, but several crew members are rescued. * Tiberius Asada is assigned to the USS Adagio as Security Officer. He would later be promoted to Chief Security Officer that year, and would rise to the rank of Lieutenant before the year was out. * Verion Starfire becomes the Chief Medical Officer of the Independence. He serves for a year before being recalled to Pirax 4 to help cure the plague affecting that planet. * Lieutenant Anja Malitzka is returned to active duty. '2414' * Nyoko Honda is assigned to the USS Okinami as Commanding Officer. ** Elizabeth Rendino is assigned to the USS Okinami as Chief Science Officer. Miss Rendino is also promoted to Commander later that year. ** Doctor Preloc is assigned to the Okinami as Chief Medical Officer. ** Erys Murai is assigned as Chief Tactical Officer. During this time, she is captured and brainwashed by Romulans before being recovered and treated by Doctor Preloc. ** Commander Doven Alcar is assigned to the Okinami as Diplomatic Specialist. ** Lieutenant Taichi de Silva becomes Ship's Counselor. ** Master Chief Werner Winterhagen is lost on mission and spends several months in the Nexus. A shuttle is named in his honor. Though months later he is recovered during an operation dealing with space and time dimentions. However due to the timeless effects of the Nexus Werner returns to a slighlty altered time line where he learns that his aletrnate self had made choices he never made. ** * PhellTalia Zh'Kor is assigned to the USS Adagio-A as Commanding Officer. ** John Binet is promoted to Commander and assigned Executive Officer. ** Xaelei Arnimane is assigned Chief Science Officer. ** Tiberius Asada is formally assigned the position of Chief Tactical Officer and Strategic Operations Officer. ** T'ruri is assigned as a Security Officer, but transfers to Helm Officer within a month. Later the same year, she is promoted to Ensign. * Captain Fox is assigned to the USS Orion as Commanding Officer. The USS Orion is later destroyed in a suprise attack from a Hunter Class Raider vessel. '2415' * Nyoko Honda is assigned to the new Thunderchild-class USS Ayanami NCC-99777 as Commanding Officer. ** Elizabeth Rendino is assigned as Chief Science Officer. ** Erys Murai is assigned as Chief Tactical Officer. Almost immediately, Erys is transferred back to Earth without prior warning or explanation. ** Richard Steel is promoted to Lieutenant and assigned Chief Tactical Officer. ** Laurel Orkney is reinstated as Lt Commander and assigned as Chief Medical Officer. **Lt Commander John Trenchard is assigned as Helm Officer. **Lt Cmdr Nelysia is assigned as Chief Engineer shortly after Lt Commander Krystin Chen is transferred to the USS Endeavour **Petty Officer Utsumi Hirono is assigned as Nurse. **Ensign William Welbourne is assigned as Operations Officer. **Lieutenant Oneg is assigend as Security Officer. **Lieutenant Shantal is assigned to Engineering. * Tanaka Hann transfers to the 22nd and is assigned to the USS Independence-A as Commanding Officer. Later that year, the USS Independence-A crew would transfer to the USS Endeavour, making Captain Hann one of the few Captains in charge of a cutting-edge Odyssey-class starship. **T'Pang is transfered to the USS Endeavour as the Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer. **Vorath is transfered to the USS Endeavour as the ship's 2nd Officer, Chief Tactical Officer, and Head of Security. *PhellTalia Zh'Kor continues to captain the USS Adagio-A. **Anja Malitzka is assigned as Chief Security Officer and Task Force Delta Leader. **T'ruri is promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade for exceptional performance. *Commander Joyaus Dalun is given command of the USS Sentinel. ** Lieutenant Tiberius Asada is assigned as Strategic Operations Officer and Chief Security Officer. ** Lieutenant Erys Murai is assigned as Chief Tactical Officer and Helm Officer. ** Erys and Tiberius swap security and tactical roles, and a dedicated helm officer takes over. Erys instead assumes responsibility for the ship's computer systems in addition to normal security procedures. **Lieutenant K'Tali is assigned as Chief Medical Officer and Counselor *Lieutenant Junior Grade Billie Jo Spencer begins her medical residency at Starfleet Medical. 2416 *USS Adagio-A under Captain PhellTalia Zh'Kor's command **Anja Malitzka is promoted to Lieutenant Commander **T'ruri is promoted to Lieutenant *USS Sentinel under Commander Joyaus Dalun's command **Erys Murai is promoted to Lieutenant Commander **Tiberius Asada is promoted to Lieutenant Commander ** K'Tali is Killed in Action and given posthumous promotion to Lieutenant Commander **Ensign Zyrinassan sh'Avana is assigned to the USS Sentinel as Helm Officer **In May of 2416, Lieutenant Junior Grade Billie Jo Spencer is assigned to the USS Sentinel as Chief Medical Officer. '2417' *USS Sentinel under Captain Joyaus Dalun's command **Shantal Arnimane is promoted to Lieutenant Commander **Joyaus Dalun is promoted to Captain. **Lieutenant, JG Jonathan Cameron is assigned to the Sentinel. **Ensign Sebetharen Adryan is assigned to the Sentinel. **Billie Jo Spencer is promoted to Lieutenant in November. '2418' *USS Ayanami is reinstated as Admiral Nyoko Honda's Flagship **Anja Malitzka is promoted to Commander and reassigned as Executive Officer *Erys Murai transfers to Earth to undergo Command Training **Promoted to Commander following successful completion. **Assigned to USS Marfa and tasked with exploration of the Tau Dewa sector. 2419 * 2420 * USS Protector transferred to 22nd Mobile and undergoes complete retrofit under supervision of Lieutenant Nallie. 2421 * USS Protector relaunches under command of Lieutenant Commander Tiberius Asada ** Lieutenant Nallie assigned as Chief Engineer. ** Lieutenant Tolar Demor assigned as Executive Officer and Chief Tactical Officer ** Lieutenant Amalia Hamilton assigned as Chief Security Officer ** Ensign Ezri Tegan assigned as Chief Science Officer ** Lieutenant V'tira assigned as Strategic Operations Officer * USS Gigantes transferred to 22nd Mobile * Erys Murai is promoted to Captain. 2422 * 2423 * USS Athena relaunches under command of Captain Erys Murai